The present invention relates to a work platform assembly for a container, with an adjustable work platform which can be adjusted between a horizontal operational position and a rest position.
Adjustable work platforms are known in the commercial truck industry as so-called liftgates. Liftgates are generally located in the vicinity of a cargo opening or loading access to a cargo area, for example at the rear end of a truck body. Such liftgates—as the name implies—are used for loading and unloading vehicles of this type. In their operational position, they generally form a horizontal platform, which can be moved up and down between the level of the cargo hold and the ground. In their rest position, such liftgates are located outside of such a truck body. They are either folded directly against the opening area or stowed beneath the truck body in the area of the chassis. Liftgates are attached to the vehicle.
In what follows, the term “container” refers to empty and filled transloadable transport containers, which can be transloaded in their full or empty state, with standardized external dimensions (e.g., ISO dimensions) and using normal transloading elements (e.g., ISO corner fittings, i.e., they can be transloaded between different modes of transport (rail, road, sea). The above-described liftgates are not arranged on containers.
Directional indicators, such as right, left, above, below, front and rear refer to a container positioned on a road vehicle, from the point of view of the driver.
In addition to so-called box containers for general cargo, there are also so-called tank containers or containerized transport systems for liquids, which comprise a liquid tank and/or a mechanical equipment space. In a mechanical equipment space of this type, a wide variety of instruments and devices can be housed. One container system of this type is known from EP 1 688 370 A1, for example. Such systems are also frequently loaded and operated on carrier vehicles, in other words on trucks or tractor trailers. Control elements for the mechanical equipment then are frequently situated so high that they cannot be accessed without accessory systems. Liftgates are not ordinarily provided on such vehicles. Because such vehicles also are not ordinarily equipped with safety devices to protect against falls (guard rails), they are also unsuitable for use as work platforms for controlling the instruments and devices of containers located on the vehicles. There are also folding work platforms, which are positioned at the rear end of transport units. Such work platforms are attached to transport units like a backpack, extending beyond their external contours. They serve to create a level access/control area for instruments or mechanical equipment in difficult terrain (uneven, muddy, etc.).
From EP 1 541 501 A1, a work platform is known, which is configured and arranged such that in its rest position (stowed) it extends completely within the external contours of the container assembly, and in its operational position (extended) it forms a horizontal platform
(which then does not need to extend within the external contours). A work platform assembly of this type expands the functional range of such containers. For instance, they can be used on vehicles in which the units and operating elements are accessible above the work platform in its operational position, without requiring additional external ladder elements, scaffolding, or similar structures. Because the work platform in its rest position is located within the external contours of the container, the container can be transloaded and transported without restrictions and without special measures.
However, stowable/extendable work platforms have the disadvantage that they require a certain amount of ground space and that, under certain circumstances, the stowing mechanism requires complicated sealing mechanisms, especially when combined with doors that open toward the surface of the work platform. Doors of this type generally lead to a mechanical equipment space or to the interior of the container.
The object is therefore to provide an improved work platform assembly, which can be used in combination with a container, especially with a tank container having a mechanical equipment space, without negatively affecting its compatibility in multimodal transport.